Dental Care
by IBecameAsMadAsRabbits
Summary: Hey, I just updated, and this is crazy, but here's my story, so review for me maybe?
1. In Which Casey Gets High

"Caaaaaasey… You can't hide forever, Casey. C'mon, Case, don't be such a wimp!"

Grrr. Silly boy should know that he can't hide from _me._ I looked up into the trees in the park. Good gosh, this dude is desperate not to go to the-

YES! He's in the tree! "Casey Acosta, outta the tree. Now!"

He cried out in a deep voice. "Pay no attention to the sexy boy hanging from a tree limb."

"Where's the sexy boy?" I joked,

"Oh, that's cruel, Keyes."

I sighed. "Casey, your dad called me. And I agree with him, one hundred percent. You're going and that's final. Stop being such a wuss and get your ass in the car."

He looked down from the tree. "I'm not gonna win this argument, am i?"

I smirked and pointed to his car. "Let's go."

He climbed down the tree with ease, his biceps flexing. Gaaaah. Don't drool, Sammy. Don't. Effing. Drool. "Okay, Sammy, you've done your good deed for the day. Go home so you can start packing for the trip. I can drive myself to the dentist, I'm a big boy."

I rolled my eyes. "Like I can trust you. I wouldn't be surprised if on the way to the dentist, you purposely crash into a fire hydrant just so you don't have to go get your tooth fixed."

He pressed his lips together to form a tight line. Fuck, he looked sexy. Curse him.

"My tooth is fine, Sammy. My dad had no right to get you involved in this."

"Casey, shut up and drive. This is the twenty-first century. Your tooth hurts, you go to the fucking dentist. There's no reason to be in pain when the problem can easily be solved." I turned to face him. "Gimme the keys."

He raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"I'm not playing, Casey. I'm driving you so hand over the keys. Sorry for sounding like a bitch, Case, but it's for your own good."

He frowned. "What makes you think you're a bitch?"

I ignored him and grabbed the keys from his belt loop. I pushed past him into the driver's seat. He strode over to the passenger's seat and when he was seated, he said to me, "If you kill my car, shit is going down."

"Is that a threat, Acosta?"

"Absolutely, Keyes."

I smirked. "Well then, that means on my tombstone, I want you to have it engraved with ISR instead of RIP."

He gave me a confused look. 'What does ISR stand for?"

"I Shall Return."

He burst out laughing. "Oh God! You would, Sammy."

I smiled. "Don't doubt me. If there is an afterlife, I'm coming back and my wrath shall rain upon you. On second thought, my wrath should rain upon you right now. Why didn't you tell me that you had a toothache? Jeez, I thought you hated me." I was frowning now.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why would I hate you? What could possibly make you think that?"

"You avoided talking to me. I thought I did something wrong." I looked at him through narrowed eyes. "And all that because you couldn't tell me that your tooth hurt and couldn't talk without some kind of pain. Jerk. I'm gonna love watching you squirm while the dentist pokes around your mouth with sharp objects."

He winced. "Thanks for the images, Sammy."

"Why're you so scared of the dentist anyway?"

He looked at me incredulously. "Sammy, the dude puts his hands in my mouth and fumbles around with sharp objects. He has some kind of objects that sucks up spit. I'm pretty sure its sucked up other people's spit too."

I tried to stifle a laugh. "Casey, they sterilize their equipment."

"Sammy, the dentist fucking terrifies me. I haven't been to see him in ten years."

I was so shocked, I stomped on the brakes abruptly and the car screeched to a stop. "Ten tears? Casey, I'm making sure you go every three months now." Not that he needs it. His teeth are pearly white and his breath is minty fresh. Every time he leans in close to talk to me, I notice every inch of him.

His eyes are one of his best features. But what I really love is that mouth of his.

That smirk when he's teasing me.

That smile when he's just plain happy.

The way he laughs when I make a complete idiot of myself.

So of course I'd notice if he ever needed to go to the dentist. And he doesn't.

The sound of a loud horn snaps me out of my drooling. I turn my attention back to the road and don't look back up at Casey until we've arrived at the dentist's office.

_**DIVIDING LINE. DUDE, SHIT IS GOING DOWN IF YOU DON'T REVIEW. I SWEAR IT, DON'T DOUBT ME…ENDING DIVIDING LINE :)**_

"Casey, calm down. The dentist hasn't even walked in yet and you're already plotting your escape. How did you get your tooth busted anyway?"

He groaned. "Heather. I was teasing her about how her boyfriend had found her thong on the floor, so she took a cheap shot at my jaw."

He leaned back in the worn out reclining type chair in the small cubicle type room. I honestly don't know what came over me.

Maybe it was the tense look in his face.

Or the way his eyes shifted, untrusting of the practice of dentistry.

Perhaps it was the way his jaw clenched, even though it caused him obvious pain.

But I sat down in his lap and wrapped my arms around his waist.

His eyes stared down at me, suddenly making me feel self-conscious. His jaw loosened up and there was a certain feeling about him. He felt more at ease even though certain doom was on the horizon for him. I stretched my neck over to his ear and whispered, "Caaaalm down, Casey. I'll be right here."

A high pitched voice came from the door. "Aaaaaalrighty now. Who's ready to get their tooth fixed?"

Casey grimaced and immediately tensed right back up. I sighed and got up from his lap. "I guess that's my cue to leave."

He grabbed my wrist and looked at me with pleading eyes. "Sammy, I-"

The dentist interrupted him, saying, "C'mon, m'boy. You can get through this without this beautiful young lady, can't you? You're a big, strong boy. It'll be over before you know it."

Casey seemed somewhat irritated by him saying this. Hell, I'd be irritated if some dentist treated me like some kid.

"I'll be right outside, Casey. You better come out with a fixed tooth or you shall face my wrath."

I walked through the curtain and it seemed that things were going smoothly. Of course, then there was a loud crash and a high pitched voice yelling, "SHIT. You're one of _them, _aren't you? Miss Vanity! Bring the gas, we've got a wimp!"

The fuck? Miss _Vanity? _A young blond lady in white clothes rushed past me, carrying some container. She must've been the hygienist. Or an underpaid intern.

After a few minutes, he came back out from the room and seemed to notice me there. "Are you his sister? Gawwwwd, that boy is cute. I seriously need to leave him my number."

One word. Slut.

I asked the blond bimbo, "Your last name isn't really Vanity, is it?"

She blushed. "No, it's actually Dwyer. Brigid Dwyer. But I had it legally changed to Brigid Vanity last year."

"Why…?"

She rolled her eyes. "Cuz of Dahvie Vanity! You know that ah-mazing singer from Blood on the Dance Floor? You don't think it's desperate or anything, do you?"

"Of course not. Um, how old are you? Because, you do know that the guy in there is only eighteen, right?" Shit, I shouldn't have told her that he was a legal adult. Curse my dodo brain.

She snorted. "Puh-leeze. Like it matters. I'm twenty-three, but boys who are as cute as him are all the same. Ah-mazing in bed. Like this one fifteen year old, oh gawwwsh he was soo easy."

My eyes widened. A slut _and _a pedophile? "But… Casey isn't like that. In fact, he has a girlfriend."

She scoffed at me. "Girlfriend? Oh-kay then. I can get him to put his arm around me in a week, _tops._"

_Bitch…_

"So, uh. Is Casey okay?"

"He kinda freaked out when Dr. Trainwreck-"

I interrupted, "Trainwreck? That's his nickname?"

"Actually, it's his real name. He had his last name changed a few years back." Jeezus, what kind of fucked up hospital was this? Pedo hygienists, dentists with foreshadowing names…

"The fuck? Isn't having a name like that bad for business? I mean, if there was some dude running for president named Mr. Taxes, no one's gonna vote for him."

She rolled her eyes. "I know. It's rather stupid, really. You'll have to ask him about it, but anyway. Dr. Trainwreck was poking around and I guess he struck a nerve or something and that cuh-uuutiee kicked him in the balls and all the equipment fell. Soooo we had to give him an anesthetic. He'll be a little loopy for a while after the dentist is done with him. Hmmm. Imma just go and write my number on his arm. TTYL…"

"_He took the days for pageant, became as mad as rabbits, with bushels of bad habits, and who could ask for anymore?" _ My phone started ringing to Panic! at the Disco…which could only mean that Marissa was calling me.

Brigid's head popped out from behind the curtain. "Turn your phone on vibrate or you're outta here."

I gave her one of my famous death glares and answered my phone.

"Ohmygosh Sammy, aren't you just soooo excited? I mean, seriously! This is going to be the best week-long weekend EVER. Can you believe that Danny's mom is letting us use their cabin up in the woods? We're gonna have SO much fun!"

I laughed. "Marissa, it's the mountains, not the woods."

I could practically see the confused look on her face. "But-but Danny showed me pictures. There's trees and bushes and- ITS REALLYREALLY GREEN. HOW THE FUDGE COULD IT NOT BE THE WOODS?"

"Because I said so. Trust me, Marissa. It is not the woods. Trust me, I'd know. And if it was the woods, you wouldn't catch me anywhere near it."

"Oh. Well. Anyway, I think this trip will be a good way for me to sort out my feelings between Billy and Danny."

I groaned. "Ughh. Marissa, can you just pick Billy and make all of our lives easier?"

I truly do not see why Marissa is even debating this. Ever since Danny got some girl pregnant two years ago and left her, he's been known as the ultimate player. No girl would even look at him, not even the whores. So since he's he's treated like the plague, he's been going after the one girl who would never turn her back on him.

Marissa.

But the thing is, Billy likes Marissa. And I know for a fact like Marissa likes Billy. But the thing is, that she's so… dedicated to Danny. She's like his personal fangirl. _**(A/N: *COUGH*CAMMIACS*COUGH*) **_

So she can't decide between Danny and Billy. And I'm so fucking sick of it. Don't get me wrong, I love Marissa like my sister, but I can't stand how she's going after a dead-beat dad.

It's like…like… I hate to use this example, but it's like...

FREAKING EDWARD AND JACOB.

Danny is Jacob, the sexy (not that _I _think so) douchebag that doesn't know when to give up.

Billy is Edward, the sweet, caring guy who's absolutely right for Marissa/Bella.

And I fucking _hate _using Twilight for a reference, but I don't think I know anything else that everyone knows. Except for the _Evermore _series. But it's basically Twilight with immortals.

But the point is, I'm sick of the Twilight drama that's going on.

"Well, we're all going to be stuck with each other for the week, and I promised them that I'd make my decision by the end of the week. And… Sammy, I need a favor. Casey's already agreed to it and I just need you to. And before you say no, don't forget all the things you dragged me into."

"Fiiiiiiiiiine. What is it? I swear to God, Marissa, if it has anything to do with Twilight, I shall place you in a _Saw _movie."

"The thing is, the cabin only has two bunk beds which means four single beds. Danny and Billy hate each other, I have back problems, Danny says that two boys sleeping in the same bed is gay, so-"

I summed up what she obviously wanted me to do. "You want me to share a bed with Casey."

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU SAMMY. You won't regret this. Oh and Danny said that he'll pick you and Casey up from Casey's place after you drive Casey back from his appointment. And I'm absolutely sure that Casey is looking forward to tonight."

I raised an eyebrow. "What the hell with the double meanings, Marissa? You said Casey's name about four times." I narrowed my eyes at the phone as if she could see me.

"Uhhmmm. Okaybyeseeyalater." She hung up. If looks could kill… -_-

"Ah, Miss Keyes, is it?" The dentist stepped out from behind the curtain. " Your friend here is finished. He'll be a little out of it for a while. I kinda OD'd on the gas. That kid's a fighter."

I joked, "That tends to happen when you spend too much time with me."

"Yes, well, you can wait with him inside until he's lucid enough to leave."

"Oh, Doctor Trainwreck, I just had a question about-"

"My name? I'm sure Brigid told you how weird I am?"

"I was just curious, but if you don't want to-"

"No, it's okay, I don't mind."

Jeezus, will this guy let me finish one sentence?

"Well a few years ago, there was this author. An amazing author really. She was going to publish this story called _Trainwreck. _But she never got the chance to publish it. Quite a shame, really. I actually went into a yearlong depression and changed my last name in memory of it. I shall never forget. EVER. Okay bye now."

Ohhhhkay. That's devoted…

I walk inside and sit on the low dentist stool. And on his arm is a number written with a sparkly purple pen.

_**(Brigid's phone number) ;) Call for a good time**_

I just glare at it for a few seconds before grabbing a napkin and wetting it under the sink's faucet and scrubbing away the slut's number. Okay, fine. Maybe I'm just a leeeettle bit possessive even though we're not going out. Can you blame me?

"Mmm… Saaaaaammmyyyy? Ohhh hiiiiiiii. I'm a big boy." I look up to see a very loopy eighteen year old.

I can't help but laugh. "You look good, Case. How's the pain?"

"Psshhhhh, I'm fiiiiiiine. I want cream cheese."

"Excuse me?"

"I. Want. Cream cheese. It tastes gooooood. But I bet yoouuu taste better."

I'm going to pretend that a high Casey _isn't _a total pervert…

As if he could read my mind, he said, "I'm _not _a pervert, Saammy. I wanna kiss you. Don't you want to kiss me too?"

I really hope he doesn't remember this conversation later. "Why would you want to kiss me, Casey?"

"He smiled a Billy smile. A loopy, fun-loving, smile. "Becaaauuuuse you're soooo nice and funny. I liiike you. You look pretty too. Veeeery pretty."

I smiled. I'm really starting to like Loopy Casey. "How pretty?"

"Veeeeeryyyy pretttyyyy. I love your eyes."

I finished scrubbing all traces of sparkly pen off his arm and looked at him. "Why my eyes?"

"They _sparkle. _But not like a gay vampire. Like the stars. You're prettier than the stars."

"Are you sure about that? We're going to see a lot of stars this week in the mountains."

He smiled. "I knoooow. I'm glad that you agreed to sleep in the same bed as me."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What? You heard me on the phone with Marissa? I thought you were knocked out…?"

"Shhhhh, I wasn't. The evil dentist thought I was. But I'm sooo haaappy that you'll be in the same bed as me for the whooooole week."

"Casey, you're starting to sound like an obsessed Miley Cyrus fan."

He frowned with his eyes closed. "But you're prettier than that Miley girl. And besiiiiiides, you look peaceful when you sleep."

"Forget it, you're not a Miley fan, you're a freaking Edward Cullen."

He laughed. "Noooo, I just like the way your hair smells. Now I can smell it all night while you sleep."

I joked, "Casey, you sound verrrry cheesy when you're high offa anesthetic."

Casey looked dead serious for a moment when he asked me, "Sammy, do you even like me?" His expression seemed like he was lucid, but he had slurred his words which told me he was still a little loopy.

"More than you'll ever know, Casey." Yeah, I sounded like I swallowed a Twilight book but it's not like he'll remember this conversation. But I do intend to bring this up…

_**(DIVIDING LINE… SORRY FOR THE TWILIGHT REFERENCES… I BLAME MY LACK OF READING MATERIAL…PLEASE DON'T ASK…)**_

"SHIT. MOTHERFUCKER. FUCK. HOLY HELL. NEVER AGAIN AM I GOING BACK TO THAT HELLHOLE."

I chided Casey, "Oh, calm down, you big baby. It's only supposed to hurt for another hour, _tops._"

He moaned in pain. "Fuck. Hey, anything interesting happen in the waiting room?"

"You could say that. There was this little six year old fighting with his older sister. I think she was twelve or something. He got his tooth taken out and was asking his other sister how much the tooth fairy would give him. The younger sister told him there was no such thing as the tooth fairy. And then the little boy told her there was no such thing as Jacob Black and then the girl jumped him. That little six year old was putting up a good fight."

He gave me a puzzled look. "What was the older sister doing? She didn't try to break up the fight?"

"No. She was reading some book called _Nevermore. _She was in the middle of the book and started yelling at it…"

"O-kay… what was she yelling?"

I smirked. "I quote, 'DYLAN YOU ASSHOLE, STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MAX BEFORE I RIP YOUR APPENDIX OUT WITH MY BARE FUCKING HANDS.' Unquote."

"Uhh…"

I laughed nervously. I was hoping he wouldn't ask about what happened when he was loopy. "Oh, Danny's picking us up at your place and apparently, I'm going to be your new bed-mate. Damn, that sounded wrong. What I mean is that Marissa guilted me into sharing a bed with you. Sorry."

He smiled. "I don't mind."

I tried joking, "I'll try not to drool this week."

This time he really laughed. "A whole week with you, Sammy? Challenge accepted."

**A/N: 3,182 words. You better review -_-**

**Dahvie Vanity… From Blood on the Dance Floor… I don't know why I made Brigid with his last name. It just felt right. Sneak peek goes to the first person who can tell me what book I got the character Brigid Dwyer from.**

**Annd Trainwreck. I think only a few people really know what I'm talking about… O_e Damn, I wanted to read that… **

**If you were freaked out by the three kids at the waiting room, it's totally normal. I used my brother and sister as those weird kids. The older girl who was yelling at the book was… *cough*… nevermind. **

**Anyway, if you know where got Brigid Dwyer from, you get a sneak peek of Chapter Two.**

**Annnd… **

**My tenth reviewer can pick a number between 1 and 43. I have my story plots numbered so pick a number, and I'll write a story. If you're my tenth reviewer. **


	2. Danny, Can You Not?

"Okay guys! Pick a hiking body! I mean…hiking _buddy. _I call Marissa!" Danny made sure we _all _heard him.

Billy glared. "Well, there's only five of us so we can hike together. " There was fire in Billy's eyes that belonged in hell. He turned to me. "Sammy, you should walk behind us with Casey."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why? You think I'll slow you guys down?" I'll admit, the thought that they thought that I couldn't carry my own weight hurt.

He shook his head. "No, I just don't want Danny behind you. He said something about you having a Kim Kardashian ass."

Danny's eyes widened. "The _fuck, _Billy!"

I'm about to fucking explode…

3…

2…

1-

I'm about to tackle Danny and show him a thing or two about being a pervert. But Billy grabbed my arm and held me back. And _Casey _stalked over to Danny. He grabbed him by the collar and dragged him about ten feet away.

I look over at Marissa, looking down at her feet. I yanked my arm from Billy's hand and shove him at Marissa, giving him the _Make your move! _look. So he goes over to comfort Marissa and I go to the back of the truck to grab my pack.

Stupid pervert Danny and his stupid pervert player ways, playing with _my _best friend's confused feelings. I have enough boy problems without worrying about Marissa's. I can't worry about this forever. I glance back at where Casey dragged Danny and see that they're not there.

But then a voice whispered into my ear, "Sorry about Danny. He just needed to be put back into place."

I frown. "He's an asshole. Are you even kidding me? _Kim_ _Kardashian_ ass? Do I look like some loose, easy, whorey tramp?"

Casey laughed. "Why did you use four words that all mean 'slut'?"

"It had to emphasized."

He grabbed my pack from the truck and put it on his back.

My eyebrows flew up. "Oh. Hell. No. Casey Acosta, give it to me. You are not carrying that uphill ten miles."

"Calm down, Sammy. I'm a big boy."

I practically choked. "A big boy? I know you are. That's what you said when you were hocked up on the loopy gas."

His eyes widened. And then turned to me with a scared expression. "I was… talking…while I was on the anesthetic?"

"Maybe…" I teased. This could be funny. We started walking. Danny, Marissa, and Billy were about twenty feet ahead of us. I'm still pissed off at Danny.

Casey grabbed my wrist. "Sammy, what did I say? I say the craziest shit when I'm on that anesthetic."

"…Nothing bad."

"Sammy.." he pleaded. I avoided looking into his eyes. One second and I'd tell him everything he said while unconscious.

"Why is it important?"

"Last time I was on that, I accidentally told my dad that my mom was cheating on him with her trainer. That's why they divorced."

I frowned. "Couldn't they have worked it out?"

"Her trainer was a twenty year old woman."

We were both silent for a while. I didn't really know what to say. It was just… awkward.

He finally broke the silence. "Awkward moment when your mom is bisexual."

I laughed and shoved him. "That's not a bad thing, Casey."

He smiled. "You are undeniably the most understanding person I've ever known. So why won't you tell me what I said?"

I sighed. "Do you want to be humiliated in front of everyone?"

"Motherfucking dentist." Casey's face was pale. "How could the hygienist let him overdose?"

"She was too busy staring at you." I mentally cursed myself. Did I just say that out loud? Now I sound like some jealous Kim Kardashian wannabe.

He sorta growled under his breath. I held in a groan. Is it wrong for me to think that he sounded so fucking sexy when he was pissed?

"Sammy, I don't… I don't want to spend the entire week worrying about what I said when I was unconscious. Please tell me…?"

"I will… eventually. When everyone else is occupied. Or when I can stop worrying about Marissa falling for Danny…"

His mouth scrunched to the side. "Stay back here, I'll be right back." He ran ahead and whispered to Billy. Then he ran back with a nervous smile on his face. "I told him to turn on the Billy charm."

I asked, "What is the Billy charm?"

He smiled widely. "Watch."

Marissa was struggling with her three Gucci bags.

With heels and designer clothes in them. -_-"

Did she listen when I told her to pack light? Hell no. She wanted to look nice for Danny and Billy. I'll give her props there. After what Casey said in the dentist's office, I feel like I want to spruce up more. He said I was pretty for love of Justice Jack.

But I noticed that Danny's back had _wheels. _To _roll. _

BASTARD.

But Billy stopped and took Marissa's packs and carried them for her.

Huh. I guess chivalry _isn't _dead.

Back to my problem… I might as well make myself a leeeetle bit worthy enough to be called that. But no. I decided that we were all friends and we were going to be doing friendly things. So I packed worn out shirts, worn out shorts, worn out pair of high tops…

Basically, I look like a hobo. In high tops.

And my pajamas were basically just shorts and an old shirt. A really old shirt. In other words, its really really tight. And I have to sleep in the same bed as a hormonal boy wearing that.

Hm. I wonder if he sleeps in his boxers…

Holy shit, where did that thought come from?

Bad Sammy!

Baaaad Saaammy!

**DIVIDING LINE. ONLY REASON IM TYPING THIS AT 2 IN THE MORNING IS CUZ IM TEXTING BABY JESUS. YEAH THAT'S RIGHT. IVE GOT CONNECTIONS. **

" Saaaaammmmyyyy ahhahahahhaahahhahahahahah…!" Marissa was yelling bloody murder. For a second I was thinking _Danny's ass is being kicked. _But it just turns out that Billy was just showing her a video on his phone.

"The fuck, Marissa? You scared the crap outta me!"

She was still laughing. "Ohmigosh Sammy, you have to see this. On his day off, Billy worked at this all girls school as the lunch cashier dude and he took this video of these freshmen and ohmigosh just watch!"

She shoved the phone at me.

_There were five girls at the table and two of them were significantly louder. The tallest of them with blonde highlights practically yelled at the girl next to her, "We never told you why the muffins curse me?"_

_The girl shook her head like _this chick is crazy_. _

_The other girl with brown hair just burst out laughing out of nowhere. "Tell, the story, Tiff, any…" She was struggling to breathe in between laughs._

_She shrugged. "Fine. On the third day of school, there we these two bitches. Bitch number one was named Tiffany and bitch number two was named Jennifer. Bitch number two ate a muffin and BAM! Bitch number one fell and dropped her fries all over the cafeteria and was forever known as Fallin Fries. And bitch number two decided the muffin was cursing bitch number one and decided to eat a muffin every fucking day."_

_The brown haired girl must've been Jennifer because she burst out laughing again. "Bitch number one, pass me a fry…"_

Marissa was laughing all over again.

Oh…kay? Freshmen are weird…

"Ohmigosh, Sammy, we should ALL play truth or dare later! Yay, I'll go tell the guys!"

When did I agree to a humiliating game? I was just watching a video and now I'm playing a slumber party game at age seventeen? What have I been doing with my life?

**DIVIDNG LINE…DIRTY MIND, DIRTY MIND, D-D-D-DIRTY MIND, SHE JUST WANTS TO FUCK ME ALL THE TIME. **

"Truth or dare, Billy?" a very bored Casey asked.

"TRUUUUUTH MY HOMESKILLET…"

Casey rolled his eyes. "Uh, is it true that you wear Victoria's Secret _Love Spell _body mist?"

Billy narrowed his eyes. "Did you go through my bag?"

Danny snorted. "How gay." Just as Marissa said, "I _love _Victoria's Secret!"

I'll admit, the Billy charm is working wonders.

Billy shouted, "My turn! Uhhhh SAMMY."

Oh crap…

"Trrruuuuth orrrrrrr… Dare."

"Dare. Hit me with your best shot."

He smiled evilly. "Today is the day I get the Samantha Keyes to refuse a dare."

I glared at him. "Challenge accepted bro."

"I dare you tooooo…" He looked around at everyone in our little circle. His eyes landed on Casey. Oh shit.

"I dare you to lick Casey's neck."

My eyes widened. "What kind of dare is that? That's not humiliating, its… weird."

He smiled innocently. "Is the great Sammy Keyes refusing a dare?"

I glared. "You fucking wish." I got up and sat in Casey's lap. I stretched my head up to his ear and whispered, "Sorry that Billy's getting no love." And I licked his neck.

It wasn't weird or uncomfortable. Just REALLY AWKWARD.

As my tongue roved over his neck, I felt some kind of pulsing on his neck. Then I realized, duh its his pulse point. But it was going abnormally fast. But what-

…

Oh.

**Casey's Brief POV**

Holy shit.

**Back to Sammy…**

I didn't feel like getting up so I stayed in Casey's lap. "My turn. Billy, when I get to you, you're going to do the most kinkiest shit ever. But that's for next time. For now, Danny. Truth or dare?"

This was gonna be fun. Danny's too proud to pick truth. He'll be sure to pick dare to prove his manliness.

"Dare. Bring it, bitch."

He asked for it.

"Wait here…" I walked out of the cabin to look for something. I saw it here earlier… it should be in the burrow…

I spotted what I was looking for and grabbed it before it got away. I held it away from me and carried it into the cabin.

Their reactions?

Billy was all, "COOL, can I hold it?" :D

Marissa was all, "EW, get it awaaaay!" D:

Casey was trying not to laugh, saying, "You would, Sammy." x)

Danny was all, "You evil girl…" -_-

"This is a harmless little snake. Danny, I dare you to put it down your pants."

Danny's eye started twitching. I suddenly felt bad that Holly couldn't make it. She'd love this.

He held out a hand. I put the snake in his outstretched hand. Poor snakey. "Wait! Before we subject this poor snakey to its death, we must name it. I say we name it SNAPE. You know, cuz it sounds like SNAKE."

Casey laughed. "You are _such _a cool kid, Sammy."

Danny rolled his eyes and stuffed the snake under his tight jeans.

His face contorted from annoyed to extreme displeasure. "The snake is squeezing my-"

"Danny Urbanski, don't you _dare _finish that sentence." I warned him. "I said to put it down your pants, not your underwear and scar it for life."

He glared. "I say no more Truth or Dare. Let's go to bed. NOW."

We all grumbled under our breaths.

"Killjoy…"

"Tyrant…"

"Dictator…"

**DIVIDING LINE… I HOPE I HAVE NOT SCARRED YOU FOR LIFE. IF I DID, GOOD CUZ NONE OF YOU UPDATE -_- NO JK JK ILY GUYS**

"SUCCESS!" I found a shirt to sleep in! That's not tight or slutty looking! God has heard me!

But I still have to sleep in tight shorts. And my shirt is so long that it covers my shirt but whatever. I pull on my black shirt with a red mockingjay symbol from the Hunger Games and with the words DISTRICT TWELVE TRIBUTE written in gray stencil letters. Favorite. Shirt. Ever.

I climb to the top bunk where me and Casey would be sleeping. Billy gets the bottom bunk and Marissa and Danny are in another room in the other bunk bed. I can tell he's pissed.

I settle into bed before Casey can come out. I don't want to be gawking at him or anything. I can't trust myself anymore.

"Sammy! I think I left my shirt on the bed!"

"I'll bring it, one sec!"

I grabbed the black shirt and went over to the bathroom and yanked the door open. That wasn't the smartest idea ever because all Casey had on him was a dark blue towel. I blushed a deep red.

Casey just laughed. "Calm down, Sammy. I have underwear on under this. I figured you'd yank the door open."

Kill me now… I tried to avoid looking in his eyes. But all that accomplished was me staring at his abs. The fuck? What eighteen year old boy has abs? Casey does apparently. "Jeez Casey. Are you on steroids or something?"

He grinned. "Like what you see?"

I teased. "Maybe."

"You thinking about leasing it?"

I smirked. "Why lease when I can buy?"

His breathing slowed. "What?"

I blinked. What the hell was I doing? "Nothing. Lets go to bed, Case."

He grabbed my arm. "Sammy…"

"Yes?"

"What… Um, when are you going to tell me what I said?"

"Soon, Casey."

What was he going to tell me? I can't take it anymore.

**DIVIDING LINE…ARE YOU BEAUTIFUL FREAKS, JUST GRAB SOMEBODY AND LIGHT THE PLACE UP… *CUE ME SHINING FLASHLIGHT IN YOUR FACE***

_Creeaaaak. Sprinnng…_

The bed moved a little and the creaks came from the floorboards.

I didn't feel the familiar warmth next to me. I sat up in bed in time to see Casey slipping out the door. I remember that Casey said that he liked the stars. So… LETS STOP AND THINK…

Go back to sleep…

Or…

Go watch the stars with Casey after that awkward moment we had and I might have to tell him what happened in the dentist's office.

On one hand, I could go back to sleep. YaY!

But on the other hand, I could go with Casey and watch the stars and just hang out with him without everyone else suffocating us.

I slipped down the bed and waked out the door to see Casey lying in the grass. Looking very relaxed.

I went to go lay next to him and turned to face him. "Lets talk."

**A/N: THAT'S IT FOR THIS WEEK FOLKS.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No seriously, that's it. Before anyone can complain about me not updating… right now, I'm living in a church right now. And little annoying eight year olds are telling me my music sucks and that boys are icky and that books are stupid and my Hunger Games shirt is stupid and they wanna play Truth or Dare AGAIN and I'm about to pop their heads off their body like a fucking Barbie doll.**

**-.-**

**Optimistic4ever: o: you remember my first username…and why I never posted stories… I feel so loved :D Annnd the number that you chose is actually a Valentine's day story. Damn, I have to start typing that next now… IT HAS HUNGER GAMES REFERENCES…**

**Lucy: You were like THE ONLY ONE who realized that I totally stole Dental Care from Owl City. Just that one line, though… **

**TALKING ONLY BRINGS THE TOOTHACHES ON ME CUZ I SAY THE STUPIDEST THINGS**

**I feel so proud that practically everyone knew Maximum Ride. Makes me all warm and fuzzy inside. **

**Ohhh and the video thing about the freshmen… sorry, I was getting bored and figured "Ah what the hell?" Cuz the chapter was going NOWHERE. But then I got some inspiration. But I don't want to take that part out cuz it makes it look longer…**

**Oooh ooh and hero (I hope I spelled your name right) Sowwy, no sex scene. Strictly T cuz I don't want to scar anyone for life. Or maybe I should if no one updates. **

***cough* cammygrl, when was the last time YOU updated? If you don't update soon, Chapter Three won't be up for a MONTH. **

**I think that's all. But my midterms are this week. And if I fail algebra… I will kill Casey off. Don't know how yet. Maybe some kind of a boulder or a poisonous snake or the shock of SEEING SAMMY KISS DANNY. **

**IF YOU REVIEW, YOU CAN PREVENT THIS.**


	3. Casey & Sammy Are Some Fabulous Killjoys

"So my eyes are prettier than the stars?" I questioned Casey from behind. He was lying down on the grass, gazing at the stars in the sky and when he heard my voice he leaned up slightly to turn around and look at me, blushing.

"Did I say that?" he asked nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

I smiled at him, but realized he couldn't see me in the dark so I stepped into the moonlight and laid down next to him on the grass. "Yeah. But you were loopy so I won't hold it against you," I teased, trying not to let my hurt show. Sure, I'm in freaking love with the guy, but I feel so friendzoned, it's not even funny.

"It's not that I don't actually think that," he said quickly. "I just don't want things to get awkward between us. You're my best friend," he added shyly.

WOW, OKAY MAJOR FRIENDZONE MOMENT.

This is not going well. I should've stayed in bed with dreams of ponies and burning down James Patterson's house. I grabbed his shirt in my fist and sidled up closer to him. "Nothing will change, Case," I told him.

Mainly because he didn't want anything to change.

He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close to his body before looking down at me. "Fuck," he whispered barely inaudible.

"What's wrong?"

His eyes looked a bit glassy and full of something. "It's nothing, I just- your eyes."

"What about them?"

He gave me a small smile and said, "They look prettier than stars. You're stealing away my attention from them."

I scoffed. "Ever the charmer."

He fidgeted for a few seconds and asked, "What else did I say?"

I rolled my eyes and replied, "I dunno, I can't remember."

"Bullshit," he whispered roughly and kissed the top of my head. "Tell me."

"Figures you would kiss my head since you just looove how my hair smells," I blurted out jokingly, but when he didn't answer and remained silent, I said, "Case? Casey? I was only teasing. You know that."

"I'm sniffing your hair, shut up," he joked.

I laughed at his attempt to dissipate that awkward moment. "You're a dork. So you were glad to hear that I was going to be sharing a bed with you? You wanna be the first one to sleep with me?"

He crinkled his nose up in disgust. "Can we not discuss your sex life?"

"You mean my non-existent love life? Sure, let's discuss yours instead."

He choked on something and looked at me with wide eyes. "What sex life? I haven't even had a serious girlfriend since I was seven. _Seven, _Sammy."

I scoffed and pulled away from him to straddle his waist, which he never commented on. Apparently since I'm just his friend, I can get away with these things.

Gahh.

I poked him in the chest and said, "You mean to tell me you're a virgin? You? Casey Acosta? You look like a sex god and you're a virgin?"

He grinned widely at me and I realized my mistake. "You think I look like a sex god?"

I waved it off by saying, "Everyone says so, stop inflating your ego as if you didn't already know this."

"Mm, yes, but you've had more boyfriends than I have so why are you still a virgin?"

"First of all, Casey, I didn't know you were gay and had boyfriends. Totally ruins my plans to rape you because you're just soooo fuckable," I said teasingly, trying to give the air that I didn't want to fuck him right there on the grass where snakes could possibly slither over us in the night.

"I'm being serious, Sammy."

"So am I. Who would wanna fuck my annoying ass?"

He raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to say something, but closed it quickly as if he changed his mind about saying it aloud. "Everyone," he said. But it was clear that wasn't what he wanted to say at first. "Sammy Keyes, you are undeniably sexy and you deserve to know it."

His blunt and candid words made my cheeks turn a dark shade of red, I'm sure. I could feel the heat rising and was glad that the dark night provided the darkness needed to hide my blush. I made a move to get off of him, but he grabbed my thighs and held me in my spot. "Don't leave. I didn't mean to make you feel weird, I just thought that you should know…"

His hands radiated heat through my thin shorts and sent this tingling sensation through me. I placed my hands on his and gently removed them from their spot. "Erm, yes, okay. Um, we have cream cheese in the kitchen, I think, if you want?"

Casey chuckles at me. "Cream cheese? Are you high?"

"In the dentist's office, you said you wanted cream cheese."

His eyebrows furrowed together. "Why would I say that"

I imitated his deep voice and said, "Cuz it tastes goooood,"

"I was high!" he retorted.

"Very high. You said that I probably taste better."

He was silent before saying, "You probably do."

"You're such a weirdo. But maybe I'll let you find out one day."

He grabbed my face suddenly and pulled me down closer to him. _Kiss me? Pleeease? _

"So what else did I say?"

_JERK._

You can't just tease me like that, Acosta. I have needs!

As in, _I need you to kiss me._

"You said you wanted to kiss me."

Suck it.

I was hoping he would kiss me.

I really wanted him to kiss me.

But I would be lucky if he waved it off with some joke about how high he was.

I didn't expect him to pull me off his waist without a word and start to go inside the cabin.

I stood up and watched him walk away stiffly. I see where he stands then.

Far away from me. I didn't know what to think, what to do. He didn't say anything to imply that something was wrong. We were doing so well.

We could always talk about the most awkward things and he would never just _walk away from me. _What did I do wrong?

Ughhh.

I just can't deal with the fact that he just left me.

Outside.

Alone.

I shouldn't feel betrayed.

He didn't really do anything.

But I didn't do anything either.

I waited a few minutes before getting up and heading back into the cabin, hoping he had already gone to sleep so I wouldn't have to face him. He probably did so he could avoid explaining himself. If he hadn't fallen asleep yet, I think I'd just lock myself in the bathroom and sleep on the mold infested rug.

The lights in the bedroom were off so I assumed he had already gone to bed. And I was not going to climb into bed next to him after he walked away from me with no explanation. Fuck this.

I headed into the kitchen to go wallow in self-pity and when I flipped the light switch on, Casey was at the counter spreading cream cheese on a bagel. He looked up at me with a deer in the headlights look. "Hi," he said in a croaky and hesitant voice. He held the bagel up and asked, "Want a bite?"

I shook my head. "I'll just uh-sleep on the couch. Night, Case."

"Wait! Why would you sleep on the couch? What's wrong? Did I do something?"

I'm seriously debating slapping this poor boy.

I walked around the counter so that I was standing in front of him. "What do you think happened?" I eyed his bagel and grabbed the hand holding it, pulling his hand up so I could take a bite of his bagel. "Cream cheese does taste good," I said in between bites.

"Sammy? Is it because of what I said at the dentist?"

"No. It's stupid, Casey, don't worry about it. It's just…why'd you walk away from me?"

He froze. "I needed to take a piss."

"Why are you lying to me?"

He set his bagel down and he leaned his elbows on the counter, burying his face in his hands. "I thought that you would interpret that the wrong way. I mean-you're my friend. I don't want you to be awkward around me because I accidentally said I want to kiss you."

I nodded. "If you want, you can kiss me. No strings attached."

What was I even suggesting?

His eyes were wide and he said, "I couldn't ask you to do that for me. I couldn't just use you like that. You're my friend and it wouldn't be right."

I rolled my eyes. "It's not like you're leading me on or anything. And it'll just be between us. As friends. I don't want you to be weird around me for saying something when you were high. And I did say I might let you know if I taste better than cream cheese."

He stutters, "I-uh-well-if you don't mind?"

"You're so sweet, Casey. Why would I mind? You're not a creep unlike _some people._"

He breathed heavily and leaned in hesitantly. "Are you sure?"

I laughed breathily and tugged on his shirt. "C'mere."

He bent his head and pulled me closer to him by my waist. "Are you su-"

I reached up to grab his chin and tilt his head so that his lips pressed against mine. I totally conned this kiss out of him and I have no regrets. It would be nice if this actually meant something to him, but I wanted this. His lips moved against mine slowly, still worried I felt obligated, still giving me time to pull away if I wanted. So I curled my fingers into his hair and kissed him harder, which provoked a low growl to come from his throat. He grabbed my hips roughly and shoved me against the counter, groaning into my lips.

At this point, I pulled away, needing to take a deep breath. I hoisted myself onto the edge of the counter and draped my arms around Casey's neck while I caught my breath. "Feeling better?" I asked.

He nodded, keeping eye contact with me. "Thanks. You're really good at that, by the way."

I smirked. "I thought so by the way you growled like a fucking tiger."

He rolled his eyes and retorted, "You kissed me harder."

"But you liked it."

This.

This is what I love.

How we could talk about anything and joke about it.

How we could kiss and then joke about it afterward. Granted, it would be lovely if we could be serious about this. I wanted him to take me in his arms and tell me he loved me.

But that's too sappy and when I was born, Malificent came to my christening and she was all pissy that no one invited her so she was like, "Yo, fuck y'all. The whole motherfuckin lot of y'all are basic bitches!" and then she put a curse on me. Apparently, I'm not allowed to be with someone I love.

I'm pretty sure that's what happened.

He smiled at me and kissed my cheek lightly. "So is there anything else I should know about the stupidities of what I said?"

I think back to what else Casey had said before I dragged him out of the hospital and into his car.

_I joked, "Casey, you sound verrrry cheesy when you're high offa anesthetic."_

_Casey looked dead serious for a moment when he asked me, "Sammy, do you even like me?" His expression seemed like he was lucid, but he had slurred his words which told me he was still a little loopy._

_"More than you'll ever know, Casey." _

"Yeah. But after your last reaction, maybe it would be best to not talk about it."

"…Why? What did I say?"

"I don't want you to walk away again. And I'm sleepy."

He didn't say anything to that; he just placed a hand under my knees and a hand around my back, picking me up and carrying me to the bed. He laid me down onto the mattress and curled up next to me. "Will you tell me later, Sams? Please?"

"Mm, why should I?" I mumbled.

He whispered into my ear, his warm breath fanning my face, "Because you're my prettiest friend?"

"Awhhh, how sweet," I cooed. "And you're such an adorable kiss-up."

He sighed. "I'll get it out of you. You're still pretty though."

"You're such a dork."

"But I'm your dork," he teased.

I snorted, "Shut up, we have to go zip-lining in the morning."

"But I don't want to sleep. Let's go watch Graceland on demand."

"But…why?"

"Because Graceland is boss and Paige is sexy."

I shoved him in the chest so hard that he rolled over off the bed. He groaned, "You didn't let me finish. She's not as sexy as you."

"Mhm, it's okay. Special Agent Mike Warren is sexy."

He reached up and grasped my arm, pulling it so that I rolled over onto him. "What was that?" he asked.

"I stand by my previous statement. Are you jealous?"

"No!" he said frantically. "Erm, let's go watch Graceland, pretty please?"

So yeah, I gave in and went to the den with him to order the Pizza Box episode of Graceland. Mike had accidentally snagged Briggs' deal away from him so Briggs decided to go bitch to Charlie about it.

_"You know what your problem is?" Charlie asked, seemingly annoyed._

_"What is my problem, Charlie?" _

_She replied matter-of-factly, "You have quarterback syndrome. You don't think any of us can win unless you're leading the charge." _

_"Well, I mean, Tom Brady has Quarterback Syndrome. And, he also has three championship rings."_

_"Yeah, and Eli's got two and he's four years younger. You Pats fans make me sick." _

"Ha!" I exclaimed. "I love Charlie. She just pwned Briggs. And she knows what's up, Eli Manning made Tom Brady his bitch. Twice."

Casey muttered, "Charlie is terribly misguided, Briggs is awesome. Nobody can really do anything without him. He's always one step ahead of everyone and he would do anything to protect his family at Graceland."

"Blah, blah, blah. Charlie is always right, shhh. Do not doubt Charlie."

He shoved my shoulder playfully. "Yeah, maybe she's epic, but you know what? I miss Lauren. I can't believe Briggs got her kicked out."

"SHE ALMOST GOT JOHNNY KILLED BECAUSE SHE LIED ABOUT SEEING EVIDENCE OF A PLOT TO KILL THAT GUY SHE WAS FUCKING."

"Lauren and Donny were fucking?"

"I dunno. I know they wanted to though. I also know Charlie and Briggs want to fuck?"

"What?" he asked, genuinely surprised.

"Didn't you see the newest episode? O-Mouth?"

"NO I HAVE NOT. WHY WAS I NOT NOTIFIED OF THIS. WHY IS IT CALLED O-MOUTH."

"Erghhh, you're gonna have to watch it. But not tonight. You're gonna sleep because you look like you're a part of the Walking Dead."

"Can I be Daryl?" he mumbled.

"Why Daryl?"

"Duhh, he's badass with the crossbow."

"Nope. You look like a walker with those dead eyes. You can be Merle."

"Why Merle?" he whined. "He's annoying and mean."

"Oh…you didn't see that episode I guess. Merle went to go fuck with the Governor's guys and kill some of them to help out his brother and the rest of the group and he got bit and died. So yeah."

"WHY DO YOU TELL ME THESE THINGS?"

"WHY HAVEN'T YOU BEEN KEEPING UP WITH THE STORYLINE?"

A voice from the other bedroom yelled, "WHY WON'T YOU GUYS SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP?"

Me and Casey yelled back at Marissa, "KILLJOY."

I sneaked a look at Casey and the mischievous smile on his face told me he was thinking the same thing. We shouted at her again, "KILLJOYS, MAKE SOME NOISE."

**A/N: I think about halfway through this chapter I was like SCREW IT IM TIRED. And I really wanted to fill up space so I started throwing in random things like Graceland and The Walking Dead and My Chemical Romance. BY THE WAY GRACELAND IS REALLY AN AWESOME SHOW YOU GUYS SHOULD WATCH IT BECAUSE ITS GODLIKE. When Charlie said that thing about how Patriots fans make her sick I WAS DYING BECAUSE UHM YEAH GIANTS FAN OVER HEREEEE. I go to extremes with my beloved Eli Manning sometimes because I love him :3 **

**Guys, I cannot convey to you how much I love The Walking Dead and I just cant handle how lovely it is.**

**Im ninety percent sure I was high when I wrote most of this but I promised to have this up today so excuse me while I proofread this weird shit. Keep sending me random numbers because that's how I decide what story to write/update next.**

**Until next time, my lovelies.**


End file.
